A technology has been disclosed for displaying a connection state of a plurality of wireless apparatuses connected via a wireless network in connection with a layout of the actual wireless apparatuses (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-114415).
Although it is possible to grasp how far a radio wave reaches by using the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-114415, it is impossible to grasp what kind of problem occurs in each access point (wireless relay).